Bittersweet
by valeria146012
Summary: Akatsuki was gone. He is all alone but a certain girl is willing to stay with him if she can change. Can they be with one another.......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters!

Bittersweet 

Chapter One:

**This is my first story so please if you feel like you want to tell me anything do please.**

Akatsuki was ruined; the only one left of the organization was him who never deactivated his sharingan. Konoha had killed his entire team. He had no one left to be with him what else did he want? He had just had gotten away. He was lying down and then he saw her. She had a look on her face of fear.

"Shut up! Stop screaming!" He demanded her.

The girl was just sitting down and looking at the floor, she had stopped screaming. He was really getting irritated with her. He detested weaklings just like his little brother Sasuke.

" Why did you bring me with you?" She asked while looking at her lap. He looked straight away from her.

"Who are you to ask stupid questions?" He said with an annoying expression.

" I am Hinata Hyuuga." She had spoken really slowly and just below a whisper he barely heard her.

He looked at her and he thought to himself. _She is really small and has a painful expression on her face. I should have just let her stay there and not take her the way I did._

"I know you are in pain." She murmured looking to the opposite direction of Itachi.

"Who the hell asked for your opinion?" He shouts at her face.

"No one had to." She said rebelliously. He just looked at her like if she was dirt.

He had threatened the village that he would kill her if they wouldn't let him go and then stupid Naruto listened and let him get away.

"I'll be back don't try anything stupid or else." He scolded at her.

She just nodded and looked away. He had left and she was just looking at the house where his organization had been staying.

"Why did he take me away? Why am I so weak?

FLASH BACK

Hinata was walking by when she saw Naruto was attacking someone. She had run to him and was scared something wrong might've happened to him. Where in just a matter of seconds Itachi had grabbed her and threat Naruto that he will kill her.

END FLASH BACK

"Why do I have to be so weak?" She murmured and water fell on her cheeks. She closed her eyes.

Itachi came back he only found fruit and he couldn't go to any village since they would know some how that his team and him had just attacked about three hours ago.

He notice her sleeping, rope tied all over her body. _I should just let her go back to Konoha._ He ate the fruit he found leaving about three apples for the pale girl.

He took the rope off _She had must been exhausted for she did not feel my hands. _He put her on the bed. He lay down next to her. He did not think of it at all he was just looking up at the ceiling of his house.

He closed his eyes.


	2. Freedom of Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Bittersweet Chapter Two: Freedom of Choice 

Itachi woke up by the sound of Hinata eating her apples.

" Oh I'm sorry, I was hungry and I…" she explained somewhat scared but he just looked at her white eyes. Once he approved and went back to sleep Hinata looked away.

She walked around the house and noticed that there were more rooms and went to explore. Hinata was 16 years old now with long dark blue hair, but still was weak. It wasn't that she couldn't do it…it was just the lack of controlling her feelings. She still loved Naruto and would always appreciate him but as soon as she found out he was with Sakura she decided he wasn't for her. No one really wanted her. Her father was constantly calling her trash, worth of nothing and besides she cried most of the time unable to forget and move on.

She ended her trip around the house and went back to his room. She looked at him and she knew he was having nightmares because of the way he moved his eyes while they wore closed. She knew because he was sweating and because she once had them too. Without smiling she walked in to move towards his side.

Then she saw a window. The dark blue, velvet sky was full of stars. She sat next to him and touched his long black hair. It wasn't like hers that it reached her chest, but a resemblance to Sasuke's long bangs.

Hinata reached to feel his creamy skin.

"_He is so cold," _she whispered. She looked around for a blanket and when she found it she tossed it on top of him.

He did not know what she was doing since he was oblivious while sleeping. Hinata didn't know what to do and soon laziness drove her to sleep…right next to him.

When Itachi woke up two hours later and saw her pale skin still looking sad from her face he frowned.

He wanted to wake her up and called her name. "Hey Hinata." She fast activated byakugan her little veins wore popping out from around her eyes. He stared at her for along time and then spoke.

"Do you want to go?" She relaxed her eyes and said nothing, she had no reason to go back to her village and she really did not care anymore.

She looked around and then back at him his eyes wore just like the guy she knew. "Uchiha." She spoke. He looked so tired like he wanted to give up on life. She stood up from the bed and put her jacket on. "Bye." She said.

She was going through the forest and she began to run but she didn't know where too. She felt money on the back pocket of her Capri's. She smiled and somehow she felt little happier than ever.

She went to a near village and bought some groceries. Hinata bought the juiciest apples she could find, wheat, milk, tomatoes and lots of more vegetables and meat. When she finished with her shopping she didn't know where to go.

Itachi was reading some scrolls. He especially had that one which helped him activate mangekyo. He thought about his life and how he regretted all of those moments he made his little brother suffer. He touched his cheek and felt coldness. Itachi thought about the girl about how she left without remorse, with eyes that longed for a place to call home. A source of chakra brought him back from void.

He opened the door and saw Hinata. She did not smile or anything just stood there. "I brought some food." She whispered.

"Why are you here?" He asked confused that she had suddenly come back.

"I don't know." She answered. He helped her with the bags and went back to reading his scrolls not wanting to question, not wanting to really ever speak again.

"Itachi." She spoke.

"How do you know my name?" He asked wondering if she had suddenly betrayed him by activating his sharingan.

"Sasuke." She said while looking at the floor.

"Oh… what's the matter?" he looked some how annoyed by her. "Can I stay here with you?" she asked shyly. She didn't feel anything she just had nowhere to go and when she saw him in pain she felt the rush of wanting to comfort him.

"Do as you please." Itachi said looking at her. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. Hinata felt scared but knew he wouldn't hurt her, not in that state of depression.

Itachi got up from the chair and headed to the bathroom where he could be alone.

" _Why does she want to stay?"_ He thought to himself. His long, silky black hair hid his muscles and real good-looking features. He thought about the Hyuugaand wondered how it would be like to have her around. _"At least it wouldn't be lonely…" _He got out of the bathtub and went to his room.

He some black shorts on and fell fast asleep forgetting he had Hinata living with him.

Hinata finished cleaning the kitchen and she was tired. She really didn't know why she had decided to stay with him and was actually in oblivion not noticing what she did. She spoke to herself _"Why did I stay? Oh I remember now he needs someone because he's lonely."_


	3. Adjustment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Adjustment

He was walking and killing all of his clan when he saw his little brother.

"Why brother? Why?" Asked Sasuke

"To find my limit," he responds. Itachi was sweating when he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"Sorry I woke you up." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He murmured.

"I made some tea and cooked some rice balls." She said really low. He stood up and his hair was dry so he put it back leaving his bangs down. He looked at her in the eyes. "Um um um um… are you hungry?" She blushed at his stare.

"Yeah I am." He answered her question. She stood up and he followed her to the kitchen, he liked the smell that swarmed by his nostrils and felt his stomach grow, he felt embarrassed. She gave him a small smile and served him some food. They sat to eat. "After I finish eating I am going out for a while, I won't be late." He told her.

"I'll clean the dishes." She murmured. They finished their meal Itachi felt better from the inside. He stood up; Hinata was looking at him and when he caught her eyes he smiled.

"I'll be back." He told her.

"Yes." She said. He walked out and there was still some light. He walked to the center of the forest and took his coat off. He took out his kunais and shurikens and started to aim at the centers of the trees. There was no doubt he was the greatest and strongest ninja of Konoha, the village that he betrayed. He continued training for a few more hours until it got dark. Then he would head home.

Hinata was taking a bath after she had washed the dishes. She was feeling a little self-conscious and sweaty so she went to take a bath. Her body was no longer that of a twelve year old, she had grown and had a longer waist. She was still small and her breasts were indeed a new thing she had at her advantage. Her hair was all wet and she felt relaxed not really worrying about Itachi. Her body kind of glow and her hair was really shiny. She sank a little more leaving only her eyes out.

Itachi got back and when he opened the door he saw a clean house. The kitchen and the living room wore shiny like a diamond. He walked in and walk all around he didn't find her. He then walked near the bathroom. He heard her there… she was humming while taking a bath. He did not want to disturb her but he was hungry. She heard a knock, "You are back Itachi." She said.

"Yeah I am sorry but I am hungry and I was wondering if you can cook?" he said it in a nice way but was embarrassed.

"Oh okay, I'll be out there in a minute. Itachi… I borrowed some clothes." She was embarrassed and blushing at the same time.

Their conversation ended between and he didn't say anything about the clothes. He sat down at his room and took off his coat. Hinata hurried and dressed up. His clothes wore big on her and way too long. She rolled the pants and his t-shirt. She had to put a belt and a ribbon on her long hair leaving her bangs in front of her face. She got out and went to his room. "I'll be done in about 10 minutes, I am sorry." She told him kind of anxious.

He stood up and walked to her and holds her face up to look at him. "You are so small." She blushed to his comment. She took her face out of his hand and left to the kitchen to prepare the tea and the rice balls. He stared at her and followed her. He sat on the chair next to the table. He put his head down on his arms.

"I am going to look for a job." She said.

"You don't have to." He said his face still under his arms.

"I want to, your going anyways to train or something and I want to do things to." She explained.

"Whatever." He replied. She put a plate in front of him and a cup of hot tea. He ate the rice balls and drank the tea. She then put some dangos on the table and he gave her a smile when he saw the food. He ate it fast and then looked at her. She was starring at him like if he had surprised her.

"Oh I am sorry those are my favorite." He blushed. She smiled and picked up the plates and washed them. He was still there and he stared at her.

"Do you want to talk for a little while?" he asked. It kind of surprised her because he seemed so depress at times.

"Sure." She said.

"Why did you stay here with me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"What about that guy Naruto."

"He is already going out with Sakura." She looked at the floor.

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah but I have no reason to go back, my father is constantly telling me that I am a worth less shinobi." _She seems sad to say everything. _He thought

"I'll train you everyday after your job."

He stood up and looked at her.

"I killed many even my clan. I wanted to reach my limit. I told Sasuke to look for me and kill me. He is weak." He stared at her.

"I thought of him as being strong." She said looking down at the floor.

"You are weak." He said coldly and left to his room. Itachi was lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling. When he heard her soft voice.

"Where would I sleep?" She asked,

"Well do you mind that we sleep next to each other?" After all they had been sleeping next to each other but now that she was living with him she was kind of worried. She looked down and did not respond to his question.

"Sleep here I'll go to Kisame's room." He got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight." He said really low. "Goodnight." She said really low.

Hinata felt guilty because she stayed with him and is asking him for more.

Itachi got to Kisame's room it was clean he just saw some scrolls next to the bed. Kisame and Itachi wore real good friend and took care of each other during battle. Itachi lay down on the bed and started thinking of Hinata. _She looked sad behind that smile._ He thought. He shut his eyes and slept. Hinata was sleeping in peace she took the pants off and let the shirt on. She was cold and covered her body with the covers. Her hair covered her face.

7 Hours later.

Hinata woke up and opened her eyes just to shut them; the light was strong on her face. She put on his pants and started to write a note to Itachi. _Itachi I'll be back around 4 pm. I am going to look for a job I left some dangos and tea for you. Byes take care._ She put the pen down and headed off. She ran to the near village, which was Grass Village. She entered and saw many children playing around and so many stores. She had some change and bought tea. She then walked to a ninja store which sale equipment.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I can work here I know a lot about ninja equipment." She said shyly. "Well I don't know about that young lady I am sort of a busy man can you handle 7 to 3pm?" he asked. "Of course I was a ninja of the hidden leaf country." She said happily.

"Alright then you can start today." He said

"Thank you." She said low.

"My name is Soku."

"My name is Hinata."

"Welcome."

Itachi woke up and saw the note on the table. As he read he smiled when he saw that she had left some dangos and tea for him. He wouldn't have to go and buy anything or cook. He immediately went on to serve his tea and eat the dangos. "She does them better than the tea shop where me and Kisame went to." He spoke to himself. He put on his clothes but not his coat. He wanted to look for her to know where she is working and he can go to pick her up to go to training. He ran to the grass village to look for her. He walked to store and drink some Sake. Itachi entered a store that had ninja equipment. "Welcome." He heard the voice of an older male. Itachi nodded and looked for specific weapons forgetting about Hinata. He picked up a Chinese star and some smoke bombs. When someone appeared with a lot of boxes. "Do you need help?" asked the older male.

"No I am fine." She said when all the boxes fall to the floor. Itachi stared at her.

"Itachi-san." She whispered.

"Hinata so this is where you work."

He picked up the boxes and put them where they wore suppose to be. Hinata got red. He bought the Chinese star and the smoke bombs.

"Can I help?" he asked the older male. "Thank you." Indicating he can help him and her. Itachi picked up boxes and put them at the right place while Hinata was helping the customers.

It was already 3:00 pm, "Hinata you can go already your time is up." Soku said. Hinata picked up her things while Itachi waited. "Thank you young man." Soku said. Itachi nodded and Hinata was already by his side.

They left the store and walked by each other. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hinata looked confuse but then remembered that he was going to train her. "Yeah I am ready." She said confident. When they got out of the village they began to run to the center of the forest.

"Alright Hinata show me what you know. I won't hurt you I'll just back away on the attacks." Hinata still did not know either to trust him but did as told.

"Byakugan." Her veins popping out around her eyes she proceeded and stood in Junken style. She tried to hit Itachi he backed away and she continued when she touched him he hadn't backed away. He moved back touching his arm and she stopped.

"I am sorry." She said kind of worried.

"No don't be I did not move on purpose I wanted to see how strong you are. I think your attack is fine but you need to find your own style and be faster." He said softly. They both started working hard but in physical training.

They did 50 push-ups and sit ups and tried to dodge each other's attacks. He did not hit her at any time because he knew she will get hurt but she did a few times. "Its enough for today. We will train the day after tomorrow." He told her in a soft voice. They started heading home. "Byakugan. So you are able to see the chakra points?" He asked.

"Yeah it is my bloodline." She looked down at the floor.

"You're clan is noble to Konoha." He told her. "I know." She still is looking down. "Why are you so small?" She had not noticed that after he told her. She had to look up to see his face and he was not so slim rather had muscles. "Maybe because I am not that strong." She said looking up to him.

"I like the way you look" he said looking down when their eyes meet. He then took his eyes of hers and looked straight they wore already in front of the house.

She went directly to the bath and warmed some water. She took off her clothes and got in to relax her body. She closed her eyes and thought what Konoha was doing. _They are not worried for me, they would of come looking for me just like they did for Sasuke._ She finished washing herself and dressed on her clothes, which wore clean after being washed and dried.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Itachi's arms wore crossed on the table and his head down his eyes wore closed he was sleeping. Hinata went to him and whispered "Itachi. Wake up I'll take you to your bed." He stood up and she helped him to walk. He then collapsed on the bed. Hinata took his shoes off and his headband. She started to walk toward the door and she felt someone hold her hand. "Don't go mom." He was still sleeping. Hinata looked at him and instead of leaving she sat on the bed next to him he still holding her hand. She took off her headband and put it next to his she went to sleep.


	4. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter # 4: Coming Back**

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Hinata's pale skin. He stood there trying to make no motion because he liked the way she looked and because he didn't want to wake her up. He looked down at her body, she wasn't wearing her jacket and he noticed her curves. His gazed trail down but stopped when he saw his hand wrapped around hers. He immediately took his hand back and sat down. Hinata woke up by his sudden movements and rubbed her eyes.

"Itachi…. What time is it?" She asked softly. He stared at her and then at the clock.

"Its 6:30." He looked back at her.

Hinata stood up put her jacket and shoes back on.

"I am late for my work I'm sorry…see you later." Hinata nodded and headed to the door in the kitchen.

Itachi kept looking at her direction but stood up and headed to the restroom. He opened the door and turned the light on. He went to the sink washed his face and brushed his teeth. Itachi felt somewhat warm; he dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him and his eyes looked cold with rage, but he couldn't find the source of the cause.

Itachi punched the mirror making the glass fall everywhere. His fist was bleeding but he didn't care. He got out of the restroom and headed to the kitchen. He cleaned the blood and bandaged his fist. He started to think of his mother, he didn't feel bad because of what he did, he just thought about her. Itachi felt lonely and wanted someone to talk to him that's why he thought of his mother. All the memories came back to his mind he felt bitter. "Mom I'm sorry."

Sasuke his younger brother had suffered because of him and he some how regretted everything he did. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked around and thought about how his life would have been if he hadn't had such an ambition for strength. He cleaned his eyes, put his shoes and walked out the door.

Hinata had apologized to Soku because she was late and started to work. She took boxes to the back of the store and went back to clean some weapons leaving them shining. A lot of shinobi came to look at the weapons. Hinata was sweating and she took her jacket off. She heard someone entered and it was a young boy around 10 years old. Approaching to the boy she bend down and touched his hair.

The boy looked up at her and did not smile she then saw his eyes kind of antagonized. Sasuke always glared at her that way, he thought of her as stupid girl who couldn't do anything but give up. She then stood up and walked back to the counter. The boy got some shurikens and kunais and then went to her to pay for them. Hinata reached to her pocket and gave the boy an ointment and his money back. He looked at her confused but walked away. Before he left she said, "Train hard." She smiled sweetly and he nodded. Hinata was very busy and tired. _Well at least I won't be training. _She had more hours to go, Soku had gone to order more equipment so she was alone.

He was punching the three with his bandaged hand it bleed more but he just continued. The tree was having a lot of damage. Itachi stopped punching the three and moved back he did some work out for his body and went back to the house. The sun was hitting him hard on the face but he continued he felt so warm and tired. When he got to his house he washed his face forgetting the glass on the floor of the restroom. Taking his shirt off and his shoes he laid in the middle of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes without thinking of anything.

She looked outside the window and smiled. Hinata felt free from her memories but somehow they came back to make her frown. She shook the thought out of her mind and continued to work. Customers came and left, a lot of shinobi from the grass wore adults. She saw some kids playing around and remembered Naruto and how confident he was and how he did not give up no matter on what any body said. She worked hard for the rest of the day. Soku came back and brought more equipment he send her to clean it. She got some napkins and put some sort of cream that made it shine. She put it where it belonged on the shelf so customers would come and get them. "Times up…. Hinata you look tired go home and get some sleep." Soku demanded her. She put her jacket on and was about to walk away when Soku called her. "Hinata I forgot, I wont be here tomorrow. Here is your money and the key you will be opening tomorrow. Take care."

Hinata nodded and smiled getting her money and the key she put it on her pocket and headed out.

The sun was setting down already and she started to run to the house where she had been staying. The sound of her breath made her body shiver she felt delicate. She soon got to the house and entered. No one was around so she went to the restroom where she saw glass shattered on the floor and then at the mirror. She picked it up to put it on a bag.

Licking her blood from her palm where she had gotten cut she then threw the bag in the trash. Wondering around the house she headed to the room where Itachi was asleep. Her face soon became tender as her eyes laid on his bloody knuckles.

She walked to the bed and sat down looking at him, his expression made her touch his forehead. He was really warm and she called to him.

"Itachi…. Itachi." He did not move. She went outside the house and got a bucket of water and a towel. Wetting his face did not change the fact that he was hot so she passed the towel trough his stomach and chest. He still was hot and with her chakra she picked him up and pulled him to the bathtub. Taking his pants off made her face kind of red but she did it anyway and took his bottoms as well.

She let the water go down and was somewhat afraid to touch him. She turned really red and kind of felt rattled. She shook her head and got the towel to wash his body. She then let the water go down the drain and got some clothes for him. All her clothes were soaked of water because she had trouble holding him so she can washed him. She got some shorts underwear and a shirt. It was a struggle to put his clothes on she really did not want to see his body or touched him. Feeling more tired she used chakra to help her take him to his room. She laid him down on the bed and sat next to him. She touched his forehead once again this time it wasn't warm but normal.

She was relief to know his fever had gone down. "If I go for some time you wont go warm again so I'll be back." She talked to him. Her clothes felt cold on her she went to the restroom and took her shirt off and pants as well her undergarments.

She sat down on the floor letting the water to get warm so she can get in; she got in and relaxed her body. Washing her body made her more tired and she washed her hair. When she rinsed it she laid back and made her fall asleep.

He opened his eyes and coughed. He looked at himself which he now was wearing a shirt and shorts. Looking around the room he stood up he look at the clock, which was 7:00 pm. _Shouldn't Hinata be here by now?_ He thought to himself. He walked to the kitchen when he passed by the restroom, which the door was opened. He peeked in and saw a lot of clothes on the floor. When he stood there just looking at her he smiled to himself and approached her. He admired her curves and her chest. _She is so beautiful. _He thought to himself. He walked to the door and gave a small smile he then head out to the kitchen closing the door behind his back. He did not felt sad when she was there so he went to the kitchen and he prepared the tea. Opening her eyes she notice she felt cold. She immediately let the water go down the drain and covered her body with the towel. She got the brush and passed it trough her long hair. She put her pants on and a white shirt of Itachi.

Walking out from the restroom with the clothes of his and hers she put it on a basket full of clothes. She walked to the kitchen where she saw him drinking tea. He gave her a cup and they sat on the couch. "Are you feeling better?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know what happened but I am feeling better." He answered.

"You wore sick so I had to take you a bath." She said blushing hard.

"I see, different clothes." He said to her. He looked up at her eyes and a smile formed in her lips. She turned away once their eyes meet because he knew she saw his body. A smirked form on his face, they are even since they saw each other's body. He didnt say anything thought he kept it as a secret. "Itachi its around 8:00 PM. Are you hungry? Looking down at the floor she asked. "Yeah sort of." He looked at her.

"Okay then I'll just make a sandwich for you, I am not hungry." She stood up and walked to the refrigerator she took some ham out cheese, lettuce and tomato. He stared at everything she was doing and smiled to himself that he was really not alone. She finished preparing his sandwich and put some tea. He walked to the table where she had placed the cup of tea and his sandwich.

He sat down and started to eat slowly. In front of him she sat. Looking around the room she looked at him and smiled. With him she felt free of others. "Tomorrow I can enter like around 8:00 am he gave me the key so I can open he wont be there so are we going to train?" She asked him while he was eating. He cleared his mouth from the food and nodded. Once he finished she picked his plate and cup to wash them. His eyes wore wondering around her small body and her eyes. "Are you sleepy?" He asked her "No." was her response. He was huge compared to her body he walked to her. She turned to look at him and his face was so close to hers. She closed her eyes, her lips wore rosy and glossy and he stared at them. She opened her eyes and he was at the door. "Do you want to walk, even if it is already dark?" He looked at the sky. Nodding she went to his room to put her shoes on and came back next to him.

They both headed out, it was really dark but the moon was shining a lot and the stars did the same. They walked and talked for a while then silence came to them. "Itachi lets go home and sleep and wake up so when I get home we can train?" He nodded and they continued walking back to the house. It was rather like 11:25 PM when they got home.

She went to his room and laid on the bed closing her eyes he thought he should leave. He was walking to the door and as soon he was about to leave she called out to him. "Itachi…. don't go." He stood straight and looked back at her. She was already laid down with her eyes opened looking at him. He nodded and went to her side, from time to time he thought she was beautiful but kept it to him and just shook that thought. You could only hear her breathing and he was looking at her. He felt peaceful inside but then he felt the anger of his brother. Somehow he thought this feeling wouldn't last he holds her hand and fell asleep.

Hinata woke up and saw his handsome features. He was indeed a strong man. She saw his hand curled with hers and instead of taking hers off she pressed it to her chest because he was someone in her life now. She faced his face and he had his eyes closed. She began talking to him even though he was asleep.

"I wonder how you feel? I am so weak, for that reason Naruto didn't even look at me as a woman. My dad never appreciated me. Can you help me become stronger and make me feel more confident of being myself? I had people that loved me but I need to be strong not even they can help me. Forgive me Shino and Kiba." She stopped talking and looked at him.

He felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes and her eyes wore looking at his face. This time his eyes wore black. She looked deeply into them as if she was searching for someone or something. He stared at her and then at his hand with hers, which she pressed gently. He took his hand of hers but slowly. He sat up and put his back towards her.

"You should go to work already it is 8:30 am." He talked to her.

"Of course I kind of forgot." She stood up and put her shoes on.

He walked out to the kitchen.

Hinata let on her pants from last night and put one of Itachi's shirts, which looked big on her. She walked to the restroom and washed her face. She put a ribbon around her hair so it could hold it leaving her bangs down. She walked to the hallway indeed it was a big place for the Akatsuki organization. She then entered the kitchen.

Itachi gave her a cup of tea and she sipped. He stared at her and stood next to her. She finished the tea and put the cup on the table. She then grabbed the keys and let the money on the table. He stared at it and then at her. She stared at him too. She then looked at the floor.

"Do you want to go with me? Maybe you can buy some food or clothes for yourself. Then help me around the store?" Still looking at the floor. He looked at her and thought about it. "Okay can I change clothes?" he asked her because she was late already. She nodded and went to sit on the couch.

He walked to his room and put on his gray pants that went only to his ankles. He put on his black shirt and his shoes on. He then put his hair inside of his shirt. Only his short hair from in front showed. He then walked to the kitchen Hinata still sitting down on the couch. "I'm ready."

She looked up at him." Don't forget to get the money." He grabbed it and put it on his pocket. She stood up to walk to the door and he walked to the door as well. She got out and then he closed the door. She began to run into the forest he followed her. She ran really slowly but he did not say anything just followed her. They stopped and walked in into the Grass village.

He walked beside her and stood up like if he was proud. She walked next to him and they got to the store. She opened the door and they entered. "Uh you can buy some clothes or go drink if you want?" She told him. He stared at her as she moved to the back of the counter to sit and see if any customers came. He kind of felt cold of her saying that so he looked at the floor. "No I'll stay here with you. Besides I've never had sake before" Hinata looked up at him and blushed he noticed and looked at the store.

It needed some cleaning and he wanted to help her. She walked to him and holds him from the hand he looked down to her. "Itachi thank you." He stared at her beautiful eyes and bended down to her. He pressed his lips into her forehead. He took her arm away and grabbed a towel to clean the place up. She stared at him she felt even more lonely that he felt sad. She cleaned the place as well and forgot of the kiss on her forehead. A customer came in and she hurried back to the counter. Itachi was placing boxes where they belonged and put the equipment in their separated boxes. The guy came and grabbed some kunais, shurikens and the Chinese star. He then went to Hinata and put it on the counter. Hinata smiled sweetly to the customers, which caught Itachi's eyes. He stared at her gentle ways and how she looked so soft he looked at her eyes and her lips. He shook his head and put the equipment down.

"I am going for a walk I'll be back." Hinata nodded and looked away. He kind of got irritated when she didn't look at him while he was talking. He walked out of the store and saw a lot of people and kids playing around. Itachi walked to tea store and sat on a chair to a table. He ordered some dangos and tea. He really liked those and Hinata hadn't done any since the day she got the job. He ate them and relaxed. "She is small and beautiful." He whispered he had forgot everything and drank some more tea. He stayed there around 2 hours. Thinking about his life. When he felt someone's presence that wasn't from around here. He walked out and saw two leaf ANBUS. He glared at them as they entered the store where Hinata worked.

"Hinata we found you." The ANBU spoke. She froze and didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay next to Itachi that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to stay away from Konoha. She was crying and the ANBUS looked confuse about how she was reacting. Itachi took his Kunais out and activated sharingan. The guys wore getting closer to Hinata to take her back. He entered and punched one of them on the face. He fled back and hit the wall.

The other guy was about to attack Itachi but instead he stopped him. He then grabbed him with his right hand and pushed him against the wall. "Why are you here?" He demanded to know. The ANBU responded. "To get Hinata back from you." Itachi broke his neck and throw him against the wall. He walked to the other guy and stabbed him with the kunais. Hinata was crying and did not even looked up at Itachi terrified that maybe the ANBUS killed him and wore going to take her.

He went to her. "It is over but we will have to leave right now." She glanced at him and hugged him hard. He hold her back and pressed his body against hers. She nodded of leaving to the house. "Write a note to Soku saying you won't becoming back and leave the keys right there. I will take these body's." She nodded and started to write a note. She felt ashamed that she had to leave this way but shook the thought and left without thinking of Soku. He and her walked out from the back of the store where there was a window. She ran faster than before and he did as well. "Hey Hinata." she stopped and stood on the tree branch. "

"Go home and I'll catch up later. She nodded and left. He ran somewhere far away from his house and found a place. He then let the bodies there and burned them with KatonGokakyu no Jutsu and left. He ran to catch up to her he wanted to see her.

Hinata was on the couch hugging her knees. All the memories came to mind.

She was walking with a bag of groceries heading home when he heard them talk. I… I love you Naruto. Sakura spoke I always loved you. They gave eachother a deep kiss and then she stared at them giving in to eachother in the dark alley. She ran to the house and saw her father. "You are a weakling you're the heir even Hanabi is way stronger than you. You are a worthless shinobi." She walked out of the house and saw Neji not even caring she was crying he screamed at her. "You are really that phathetic spoiled brat." She ran and hided.

"Get off Get off Get off." She screamed at her memories. He entered the house and saw her. She was crying harder. He walked to her and hold her. She felt his arms around her and she hugged him back. He felt pain inside he felt her pain that she couldn't let go. Still hugging her he picked her up she put her arms around his neck he took her to the room.

He laid her down on the bed and he was taking her arms around him but she stared at him with watery eyes and he did not move away rather he picked her up and put her on top of his body. She sobbed and he looked up at her. Her lips were red and he reached for them. He kissed her; she froze but then kissed back. Her tears dropped even more but she felt needed. They wouldn't let go of one another. When she stopped and he moved his lips away from hers. She put her head down on his chest. He hugged her and looked at her she was sobbing but then he kept her near him. She hold him and they stayed like that not talking rather thinking for a long while. Hinata got off his body and got off from the bed as well. He sat up as well and stared at her. She went to the restroom and washed her face then came back to see him. "We are leaving. They might send more ninjas to come and rescue them or come to get you." He looked at the floor. She nodded.


End file.
